<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Okay. by thatkokichikinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655120">Everything's Okay.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie'>thatkokichikinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Momota Kaito, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumota Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouma's grades and overall character drops, and Momota tries to find out why. Just to be attacked with kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's Okay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouma just seemed so-- lost. He was the star student, all A's and A+'s. He was all his teacher's favorite. He was the only student in years to get an A+ on all the final tests. He was the model student. Keyword. "was." </p><p> Everything crashed down onto him. His grades dropped so suddenly, his appearance slowly became more tired and-- sad. Which wasnt like him. Ouma was normally so cheerful and bright, leaving all the students and teachers puzzled. Even his own boyfriend was confused. </p><p> Momota was the first to know if something ever bothered Ouma. But he wasn't told anything at all. Now, the teachers and most of the students knew about Ouma and Momota's relationship. So they knew who to go to when something happens. </p><p> Anyways, Momota was confronted by a teacher. At first he was confused, but soon caught on. </p><p> "Ouma~San's rather down, what's going on with him?" She asked.</p><p> "I have no clue- What's goin' on in his classes? I don't got any with him." Momota hummed, still rather dumbfounded. </p><p> "Ah... Well his grades-- dropped. From A's to... C's and D's." The teacher mentioned. </p><p> Momota blinked. Was she being serious? No... She's pulling his leg. "You're-- kidding."</p><p> "I wish I was... Momota~San, please please please talk with him. I beg of you... I'm worried about that boy." Her voice was sincere, which only hurt Momota's heart more. </p><p> Momota responded with a nod and was sent on his way. Instead of going to his last class of the day, he went straight towards the dorms. Ouma was definitely there, he just-- knew it. </p><p> As Momota stopped at Ouma's door. He heard quiet sobs. Not like the fake crocodile tears that Ouma normally pulled off... No... It seemed like Ouma was trying to hide it. </p><p> Momota knocked, "Kichi? What's goin' on?" </p><p> The doorknob turned and out stepped a sad, sleep deprived, sniffling boy. Something was definitely wrong. Momota went straight into action. He pulled Ouma into a hug, running his fingers through Ouma's greasy and untamed hair. Momota could care less... He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay. </p><p> "Hey... Hey now.. It's okay..." Momota whispered, he rather not get Ouma embarrassed. </p><p> Ouma only responded with a small nod, burying his face into Momota's chest. Momota slowly guided the both of them into the smallers room, closing the door once they were submerged in the darkness. An overwhelming darkness that swallowed what little optimism they both had left. Yet, Momota was shining. Like a star. He was bright, he was reassuring. Kaito Momota was the light in the pit of hell the pair were trapped in. </p><p> "Kichi?" Momota hummed. Breaking the silence. </p><p> "What..?" Ouma snapped back. </p><p>  Momota planted a small kiss on Ouma's cheek, "What's goin' on? With your grades 'n shit..?" </p><p> "...Are you mad?" Ouma sheepishly asked. </p><p> "Mad? Psshh- no. I ain't mad, hell ya' got better grades than me." Momota snickered, though Momota was a smart guy. He struggled in everything besides science and math. Shocker, for a bisexual. </p><p> Ouma seemed more happy, even if it was just a bit. Through the darkness of his room, Momota could easily see the corners of the mischievous boy raise into a small grin. </p><p> "Ugh... you're so adorable. I wanna kiss you all day, I swear." Momota mumbled. </p><p> "Then do it." Ouma said rather coldly-- It sounded more like a threat than a "go ahead." </p><p> Momota rolled his eyes as he leaned over to the wall by the door, turning the lights on to admire his beautiful partner. Beautiful... That was an understatement in Momota's eyes. Ouma was the most adorable, cute, fuck-- even perfect person he's ever laid his eyes on. Noone could compete. </p><p> As the lights turned on, Ouma was on full display. The bags under his eyes no longer covered by concealer, his hair in a knotted wreck, his normally childish sparkle in his eyes faded. It hurt. It hurt Momota to see a normally bright and mischievous boy look and look so... Out of it. </p><p> Ouma took the chance to quickly peck Momota's cheek. He kissed over each little freckle on his boyfriends cheek, making sure not to miss a single one. He found a small star shaped freckle on Momota's cheek. Ironic... But oddly cute. Momota seemed to get flustered, but laughed it off. His louder laughs only made Ouma giggle. It was... Nice. Amazing... Just... Every single possible description of an overwhelming feeling of love. </p><p> "Attackin' my freckles now?" Momota commented. </p><p> "Well duuuh! They're cu- manly. But in an adorable way." Ouma giggled. </p><p> Well... Momota never figured out what happened to Ouma. But atleast he knew Ouma was okay. </p><p> Everything was going to be okay...</p><p> Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bit of a ventfic , well  - 90% of it was self projection . :]</p><p>Also - the ' bisexuals can't do math ' joke is overused - I apologize for that shitty joke .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>